1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a display and a displaying method thereof, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional (3D) display and a displaying method of the 3D display.
2. Description of Related Art
People have been increasing their demands both materially and spiritually along with the development of technologies. Spiritually, people intend to visualize their wild imagination through display devices so as to achieve the most vivid experience. Thus, how to present 3D images or videos on display devices has become a major objective in display device development. According to the operating principle of an existing 3D display, a phase retardation film with two types of phase retardation regions is attached to a display panel, such that light provided by pixel regions for displaying a left-eye image and light provided by pixel regions for displaying a right-eye image are in different polarization states. Accordingly, the left-eye image and the right-eye image are respectively transmitted to the left eye and the right eye through a pair of head goggles and form a 3D image in a user's brain.
However, in order to prevent the light provided by the pixel regions from passing through incorrect phase retardation regions in a gradient manner and accordingly presenting an incorrect image to the user, a black matrix has to be configured between the two types of phase retardation regions of the phase retardation film. As a result, the brightness and viewing angle range of the display device for displaying two-dimensional (2D) images are significantly reduced, and the costs of the phase retardation film are increased.